A Forbidden Love ending number One
by InsanityChaosDragon
Summary: Ending number one to A Forbidden Love
1. Default Chapter

A/n - I'm sorry this has taken so long peoples, but I just haven't been able to think of how to write this thingy. I'm pretty sure this ending, the originally planned first ending, will be a few more chapter than just this one. I'm terribly, terribly sorry to keep you all in the dark on this one, but I've been busy. Grades to keep up (haven't been doing well with that, and hence been grounded off the computer), Friends to please, siblings to watch, parents who don't know how to pay cable bills (Grrr.... Esta Enojado... *shakes fist* [can you tell what class I'm taking? ^_^;;;;]), chores to do, other stories to write, papers and essays to write (Grrr... Esta Furioso!!!), not to mention Drill team and Color guard activities after school and before school, creating a grand total of three or four hours of sleep every night. Maybe five, if I'm extremely lucky. *sigh* Life, my friends, has been very mean to our poor, poor authoress. *sniffle* Nobody luvs me... *cry*  
  
Nefleign: Get used to it, stupid.  
  
Amity, Caitlin, Layla, Angel, Jill, Kayla, Dan and Random fans thankful for Kylara continuing story: WE LURVE YOU!!!!!!  
  
Rika (actual name): I know... Everyone loves me... *sniffle of happiness*  
  
Paige, Emily, and Nefleign: Shut up. We really hate you.  
  
Rika: *cry*  
  
Amity: *presses button while others try to comfort her*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Staring at the girl for a few seconds more, she was suddenly struck with a stray thought. Who the hell was this girl? Was she an enemy. She didn't seem like one, but now a days, anyone could be an enemy. Even your best friends. She remembered, vividly, the time that Juri became possessed by the Chaos.  
  
The girl looked at Rika, and turned her head away listening for any sounds in the forest, any sound at all. Everything was so silent, and dead. No birds chirping, no bugs buzzing, no wind swaying the leaves or grass. It was all like an old black and white movie without any sound at all.  
  
So when the girl, this mysterious girl, spoke, it sounded extremely odd and out of place.  
  
"All right, all clear Astaramon. Lets head over to the beach."  
  
Rika thought about going to the beach. It was a bad idea. She suddenly, got a picture of herself going to the beach, and getting attacked by Umbramon. Ryo would come to save her, but all three of them died. She shook her head, and opened her eyes wide. They were already starting off for the coast.  
  
Did she just have a premonition? It was so weird. Like she was there. Umbramon, still in his blind rage, tried to attack, but Ryo swooped out of Nowhere. Ryo and Umbramon just went at it like a cat and dog locked in the same room. She watched as they fought, and how Ryo ran to grab his bow and arrows. She knew with the distraction, she could bring Umbramon back to normal. Maybe an act of kindness? She ran, hoping Ryo would stop.  
  
Umbramon shot his attack. She was deaf to everything. She didn't see Ryo dodge the attack and fire his arrow. She didn't see it heading straight for them as she got closer, didn't hear the desperate scream of warning. She saw his eyes, glistening with tears, as the blood-lusting glow forever left them. She felt the arrow go through her back. It didn't hurt, more or less like a little pressure applied. She couldn't hear his final words. She watched as he dissolved into data, and floated off into the wind.  
  
She felt Ryo grab her as she fell. She neither heard the words she spoke to him, nor the words he spoke back, but she knew that they were words off goodbye. She didn't feel the kiss he gave her. She felt herself die, and watched as his shattered, watched as a necklace around his neck that went with his armor lost it's odd glow. He closed her eyes, but she still saw everything.  
  
She wanted to tell him that it was alright, she wasn't really dead, and it was just a hallucination. She wanted to tell him to be the big, cool guy he always acted like, and to not cry. She watched as he picked up a card from the ground and stood, a look of final resolution set of his tear-stricken face.  
  
She wanted to scream to him, but she couldn't, as hard as she could, will herself to open her mouth. She wanted to get up and hold him in her arms so badly, but how could she do that if she couldn't even lift one of her fingers?  
  
She cried to herself, screamed and raged, but not a single muscle of hers twitched as he solemnly walked into the ocean, and let the hungry currents drag him under. She didn't think she could go on living, until she remembered she was already dead.  
  
The girl, which she somehow suddenly knew that her name was Kylara, silently cried as she mounted the dual colored wolf and dashed back into the forest. She drifted after like some disembodied spirit, and mournfully watched, the image beginning to dissolve around her, as Kylara cried, somehow failing her duty to protect them, and murdered herself in front of Astaramon, who saw it before she could react. The digimon dissolved in data, and she snapped out off her trance.  
  
She found herself staring into the eyes of the girl, Kylara, again.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
They were almost there.  
  
"Stop!!!"  
  
Astaramon skidded to a stop, right before they got in the open area, in the sand.  
  
"We can't go to the beach! Anywhere but the beach, please! Please, we have to be quick Kylara, he'll pick up on our scent any second now! Please, I [I]beg[/I] You."  
  
"How'd you know my name? And why shouldn't we go to the beach?"  
  
Tears were pouring down her face at what might happen. Her body shook with silent sobs. She kept wiping her nose on her shirt, as it kept running.  
  
"I'll explain later, just please, somewhere he can't track us easily. Please!"  
  
"...Alright. Astaramon, lets go to the light guard. It's the only safe place really, I suppose."  
  
"Of course, Kylara."  
  
They rushed off at top speeds, completely unaware that Rika had just saved all their lives, everyone's. Umbramon was already on their trail, tracking them.  
  
"Kill... must kill them... Must retrieve the key to the digital world... Yes...! Then... Then I shall exact my revenge upon that... poor excuse for a digital monster. I shall murder them all!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ryo stood high on the cliff, peering down intently over the coast and the tree tops of the eerily silent forest. Where were they? He'd been sitting there for a good hour already. He'd flipped through his cards several times, and there didn't seem to be anything to help him locate Rika. He sighed, his feet stretched out in front of him right on the edge of the cliff, and his back against the solid rock behind him. Closing his eyes, he saw a flash of Rika. She was smiling at him.  
  
He sighed, yearning for her. Reopening his eyes, he stood up and made a quick scan of the landscape before turning around to head back down the way he'd came. He spun back around quickly and made another frantic scan. A flash of fluffy silver, trailed not far behind by a streak of black.  
  
He squinted his eyes. It was definitely Rika, he could pull out her orange hair anywhere, even if it was dulled by the gray of this accursed world. Looking through his cards, he pulled out the card Hyper wing. She was being chased, and he needed to get to her, and quickly.  
  
Scanning the card, he ran and threw himself as far as he could off the cliff. The wings sprouted from his back, and he immediately soared upward, carried on the thermals, warm gusts of air that pushed under his wings and brought him to an unimaginable height. He felt like some bird of prey. He drifted closer and closer, and was very close, but not close enough.  
  
His wings dissolved.  
  
He fell downward, from a height of nearly two miles up in the air. Gripping his cards with a sweaty hand, he looked through his cards, panicking to the fullest. He swiped card after card after card. Finally, he swiped his Garudamon card, and fell into the dive. Garudamon's instincts began to take over.  
  
He swooped down, gaining a speed of over 200 feet a second. He landed softly on a cliff about a hundred yards in front of Rika and the two entities she was riding with. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and armed his bow with it. With his free hand, he extracted his Angewomon card and ran it through his digivice.  
  
The arrow began to glow with the tell tale light of good, and took careful aim straight at Astaramon. Astaramon knew exactly what to do as she ran full speed towards him. Putting her head down, she charged hard.  
  
Ryo let loose the shimmering arrow.  
  
At the last moment, Astaramon leaped high into the air.  
  
Umbramon's red eyes widened and the fires engulfing him raged harder as the arrow flew straight towards his chest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Auroramon held his powers ready. This was the moment he needed. The iridescent white feathers on his back rustled with anxiety. Renamon and Cyberdramon, standing next to him, fidgeted with restlessness. They were going to need a portal. They understood what they needed to do. It seemed, by every means, virtually and physically impossible.  
  
But they had too. Everything depended on it.  
  
Auroramon had this strange feeling about a half hour before, around the same time Rika had the premonition. Something was right... Rika had done something, had done something to make everything right.  
  
He smiled, weakly, and out of irony. The one person that was supposed to be the key to destroying everyone had saved everyone before the time had come. It was a forced smile. Like he had to smile, or else all hope would be lost inside him. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to pull this off.  
  
"Is it time yet, Auroramon?"  
  
"No, Renamon, not yet. Almost."  
  
"When will we be able to help our partners?! I need to get back to Ryo NOW!"  
  
"Have patience, Cyberdramon! Have patience... I've been away from Rika longer than you from Cyberdramon. The time will come, and we'll be ready."  
  
A/n - Sorry, I needed to end in a spot to create more suspense. I can't lose my faithful readers now can I? ^_^ 


	2. I'm sorry

AND NO DOUBT I HAVE LOST MY READERS! Jesus fucking Christ, I haven't updated since 2003! TWO THOUSAND AND THREE! What the hell… I should just shoot myself…. I am sooooo overloaded with other shiz, like life and friends, and especially family, that I barely have time to write. I am so sorry to everyone I'm keeping out their in the dark, for those of you who even bother with my story anymore. I swear I'll get my shiz together sooner or later, and the ending will be phenomenal! …If I remember the ending…


End file.
